Princess TuTu: Chapter of the Heart
by Redrabbit50
Summary: Ahiru and everyone else is back, only they are different and new people come, love and hate which shall win? hapter two is up!
1. Ahiru is back

Princess TuTu: Chapter of the Heart

Chapter one: Duck's back

It had been one whole year since the story ended or so they thought… no one would have dreamed of what would happen next. But I'm getting ahead of my self, so let's start off A few months ago………..

Fakir looked different then a year ago, he was taller, nicer, sweeter, and had the best deep ocean colored eyes anyone could get lost in.

"Ahiru? Where are you Ahiru?" Fakir screamed. Ahiru had been missing for hours now and he was worried about her, 'What if something happened to her, I can't lose her' Fakir thought as he ran through the forest screaming for Ahiru. After hours of looking for her he ran home hoping that she was there, but no luck she was gone. Rue and Mytho was coming to see them in only a few hours to thank Ahiru and Fakir for everything they did. 'Maybe when they get here they can help me find Ahiru' Fakir thought.

A few hours had past Rue and Mytho had finally got there, when they heard Ahiru was missing they ran out to find her. The searched and searched but no look, so they went back to Fakir's home.

"Where could she have gone?" Mytho said looking at his old friend. Mytho and Rue had grown a lot since that year also. Mytho was now the same as Fakir taller, he was always nice and sweet so he didn't really change, and had the best golden colored eyes. Rue looked different She was tall but still shorter then Mytho and Fakir, She had long Raven colored hail, and bright green eyes.

"I miss Ahiru, what if something happen to her she was always there for me, even when I was mean to her." Rue said looking down not letting anyone see her cry.

KNOCK, KNOCK was on the door they all looked up, and they all walked over to the door, 'Maybe it's Ahiru, But why would she knock?' They all thought.

They opened the door to find not Ahiru but a girl they had not meet before.

"Hello My name is Shin Soma, I am here to see my sister Ahiru is she here I have something to tell her?" The girl said now looking at the shocked people in the house standing in the door way. She was tall same as Rue, She had Red hair and deep Hazel eyes that would make anyone sad if they looked into them.

"I did not know Ahiru had a sister." Rue said wiping away her tears.

"She does not know either, So may I see her, it's very important." Shin said looking at them.

"She is not here we do not know where she is. But I'm sure if you come back…" Rue said almost finishing her sentence before getting interrupted.

"That will not due I am to leave forever in a few minutes, well you deliver a message to her?" Shin said looking at them nod, "Tell her there's another." And with that she ran off disappearing in to the woods.

"What does that mean?" Mytho said looking at everyone else.

"I think it means there's another story." Rue said closing the door.

"But that means…" Rue was about to say when she heard a loud Quack outside. Everyone got up and ran outside but didn't see where is came from, but then another Quack coming from the forest, they all followed the Quacks until the stopped.

"Where are we?" Rue asked, looking around.

"We're back at the town, this is the town hall." Mytho said pointing toward a large building.

Before anyone else could say something they heard something.

"Foot steps? Who would be walking so late at night? Could if be Ahiru?" Fakir said following the foot steps to the dance school they had once attended. But before they had time to walk off again they heard a voice, a voice they had not heard in a year, but who?

They walked in the gates, and as they walked the voice got louder until they were at the source. There was a girl that they all know but forgot, dancing her heart out. The figure then stopped and looked at them, she then walked over to them. This girl was tall like rue only shorter, she had a smile that could light up a room, and her hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Ahiru is that you?" Rue said looking at the girl.

The girl nodded, Rue then ran over and gave her a hug.

"But how?" Mytho said before a figure said "I did." They all turned around to, two girls, One was taller then Ahiru but shorter then Rue, She had a old faction Kimono on it was pink with cherry blossoms all over it, she had brown eyes, and brown hair with pink tips. The second one was more mature then the first one. She had blue hair, and really deep blue eyes, and had on a old faction Kimono on also only it was more like: Black, with A blue crescent moon on the top and a dog on the bottom. And they each had pendants, the one in pink had a heart pendent, and the second had a blue crescent moon pendent.

"Who are you?" Rue said.

"We are here to help you, you are remember what happened last year I hope?" The all nodded. "Good because the monster Raven wants revenge on you all, But the problem is he is not strong enough, so he has been stealing the souls of all who come to there fate."

"So…" "So you must stop him once more. Or the second story shall keep going, and run your life's forever."

"What do you mean second story?" Fakir asked.

"there is a second story, it's said that one year after the first story gets destroyed that the second will make a new one." The girl in Blue said.

"May we ask your names?" Rue asked.

"You well find out are names soon." And with that they disappeared.

So What do you think?


	2. New friends, old friends

_**Princess TuTu: Chapter of the Heart**_

Last time

"Foot steps? Who would be walking so late at night? Could if be Ahiru?" Fakir said following the foot steps to the dance school they had once attended. But before they had time to walk off again they heard a voice, a voice they had not heard in a year, but who?

They walked in the gates, and as they walked the voice got louder until they were at the source. There was a girl that they all know but forgot, dancing her heart out. The figure then stopped and looked at them, she then walked over to them. This girl was tall like rue only shorter, she had a smile that could light up a room, and her hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Ahiru is that you?" Rue said looking at the girl.

The girl nodded, Rue then ran over and gave her a hug.

Chapter 2: New friends and Old friends

The next day

After everyone found Ahiru, They were so happy, but then they remembered what those girls said.

_Flashback_

"_We are here to help you, you are remember what happened last year I hope?" The all nodded. "Good because the monster Raven wants revenge on you all, But the problem is he is not strong enough, so he has been stealing the souls of all who come to there fate."_

"_So…" "So you must stop him once more. Or the second story shall keep going, and run your life's forever."_

"_What do you mean second story?" Fakir asked._

"_there is a second story, it's said that one year after the first story gets destroyed that the second will make a new one." The girl in Blue said._

_End Flashback_

When they all woke up they were happy yet sad that it was not a dream. After an hour of catching up they decided to go out in to town, but before they could…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Who could that be?" Fakir asked as he opened the door to find those girls from last night, he then asked them to come in, they did so, Rue then asked why they were here this time.

"We are here to help you, to train you all, and to tell you, you all go back to school tomorrow." The leader said looking at them all.

"What do you mean train?" Mytho asked, "What do you mean help us you weren't here last time we faced the monster Raven!" Rue screamed, "And what do you mean 'back to school'" Ahiru asked.

"I don't repeat my self, but we will tell you why we weren't here last time." The leader said once again. "It happened before you all found out who you are…"

_Flashback_

_What is going on? Why do I have a funny feeling that something bad we happen soon?" The leader on a group asked looking at her friends she knew for years._

"_We all have that feeling." The group said looking at her._

_End flashback_

"After a few days we found out what was happening. The same day you found out who you were so did we, a woman with Jewry told us everything, so the day the monster Raven attacked we were going to help you but… we were to scared but then we seen you guys fight the monster Raven, So after one whole year we trained and got better, that's when we found out that their was another story that was going to go down, and we knew that Ahiru was turned back to her true from, so…"

"So you came here gave me a new pendent." Ahiru said looking at them.

"Yes but you don't have the powers you had last time you have different ones, and we have some for you too." The leader said taking out three pendents and handing them to the three behind her.

Now will you tell us you names?

I know it's short but I have writer's block!!! Also if you live this story then get ready there is a contest for everyone who wants to knew what happens, before everyone else, Just check out my profile and let me know!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
